concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Knopfler
1987 Eric Clapton w/MK: Apollo, Manchester, UK 1/3/87 Apollo, Manchester, UK 1/4/87 Royal Albert Hall, London, England, UK 1/6/87 Royal Albert Hall, London, England, UK 1/7/87 Royal Albert Hall, London, England, UK 1/8/87 Royal Albert Hall, London, England, UK 1/10/87 (Money for Nothing) Royal Albert Hall, London, England, UK 1/11/87 (Money for Nothing) Royal Albert Hall, London, England, UK 1/12/87 (Money for Nothing) Forest National, Brussels, Belgium 1/17/87 Zenith Theatre, Paris, France 1/18/87 Cehet Atkins & MK: Dominion Theatre, London, England, UK 3/28/87 (Secret Policeman's Third Ball concert-Imagine (John Lennon) instrumental) Eric Clapton w/MK: National Exhibition Center, Birmingham, England, UK 1/22/88 National Exhibition Center, Birmingham, England, UK 1/23/88 Royal Albert Hall, London, England, UK 1/25/88 Royal Albert Hall, London, England, UK 1/26/88 Royal Albert Hall, London, England, UK 1/27/88 Royal Albert Hall, London, England, UK 1/29/88 Royal Albert Hall, London, England, UK 1/30/88 Royal Albert Hall, London, England, UK 1/31/88 Royal Albert Hall, London, England, UK 2/2/88 Royal Albert Hall, London, England, UK 2/3/88 Royal Albert Hall, London, England, UK 2/4/88 Eric Clapton w/MK, Alan Clark: Starplex Amphitheatre, Dallas, TX, USA 9/1/88 (Money for Nothing) New Orleans, LA, USA 9/2/88 Pittsburgh, PA, USA 9/4/88 Brenden Byrne Arena (Meadowlands??), East Rutherford, NJ, USA 9/6/88 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA, USA 9/7/88 Capitol Center, Landover, MD, USA 9/8/88 Civic Center, Hartford, CT, USA 9/10/88 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale(Long Island), New York City, NY, USA 9/11/88 Great Woods PAC, Mansfield(Marsfield??), MA, USA 9/13/88 Great Woods PAC, Mansfield(Marsfield??), MA, USA 9/14/88 The Palace, Auburn Hills, Detroit, MI, USA 9/16/88 Alpine Valley Music Center, East Troy, Milwaukee, WI, USA 9/17/88 Fiddler's Green Amphitheatre, Englewood, Denver, CO, USA 9/19/88 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, San Francisco, CA, USA 9/21/88 Arco Arena, Sacramento, CA, USA 9/22/88 Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre, Laguna Hills, Irvine, CA, USA 9/23/88 Los Angeles, CA, USA 9/25/88 Coliseum, Portland, OR, USA 9/26/88 Tacoma Dome, Tacoma, WA, USA 9/27/88 Pacific(PNE) Coliseum, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada 9/28/88 Pantages Theatre, Toronto, Ontario, Canada 9/29/88 Saddledome, Calgary, Canada 9/30/88 Saskatoon, Canada 10/1/88 Winnipeg, Canada 10/3/88 Met Center, Bloomington, Minneapolis, MN, USA 10/4/88 Montreal, Quebec, Canada 10/6/88 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, Ontario, Canada 10/7/88 Copps Coliseum, Hamilton, Ontario, Canada 10/8/88 Eric Clapton w/MK: Rainbow Theatre, Nagoya, Japan 10/31/88 Tokyo Dome, Tokyo, Japan 11/2/88 Budokan Theatre, Tokyo, Japan 11/4/88 Osaka Stadium, Osaka, Japan 11/5/88 Randy Newman w/MK: BBC Concert Hall, London, England, UK 12/3/88 1989 Eric Clapton w/MK: Royal Albert Hall, London, England, UK 1/28/89 Royal Albert Hall, London, England, UK 1/29/89 Royal Albert Hall, London, England, UK 1/30/89 Royal Albert Hall, London, England, UK 2/1/89 Royal Albert Hall, London, England, UK 2/2/89 Royal Albert Hall, London, England, UK 2/3/89 1993 MK w/Brendan Croker, Steve Phillips: Leeds Town & Country Club, Leeds, UK 7/3/93 (Leeds benefit concert) 1995 November 13, 1995 Barcelona, SPA (Ondas Awards) 1996 15 April BBC Studios London UK 24 April Leisureland Galway Ireland 25 April City Hall Cork Ireland 26 April The Point Depot Dublin Ireland 29 April Ulster Hall Belfast Ireland 3 May Capitol Theatre Aberdeen UK 4 May Caird Hall Dundee UK 5 May Usher Hall Edinburgh UK 6 May Royal Concert Hall Glasgow UK 7 May City Hall Newcastle UK 8 May City Hall Newcastle UK 9 May Town and Country Club Leeds UK 10 May Apollo Manchester UK 11 May Apollo Manchester UK 12 May Empire Liverpool UK 13 May Royal Concert Hall Nottingham UK 14 May Civic Hall Wolverhampton UK 15 May Corn Exchange Cambridge UK 17 May BIC Bournemouth UK 18 May International Arena Cardiff UK 19 May Colston Hall Bristol UK 20 May Civic Hall Guildford UK 22 May Royal Albert Hall London UK 23 May Royal Albert Hall London UK 24 May Royal Albert Hall London UK 25 May Shepherds Bush Empire London UK 26 May Shepherds Bush Empire London UK 28 May Flanders Expo Gent Belgium 29 May Forest Nationale Brussels Belgium 30 May Rodahal Kerkrade Holland 31 May Rijnhal Arnhem Holland 1 June Ahoy Rotterdam Holland 2 June Ahoy Rotterdam Holland 6 June Martinhal Groningen Holland 7 June Music Hall Hanover Germany 8 June Stadtpark Hamburg Germany 9 June Stadtpark Hamburg Germany 10 June The Forum Copenhagen Denmark 11 June Spectrum Oslo Norway 12 June The Globe Arena Stockholm Sweden 14 June Tempodrom Berlin Germany 15 June Tempodrom Berlin Germany 16 June Tempodrom Berlin Germany 17 June Freilichtbühne Dresden Germany 18 June Palace of Culture Prague Czech Rep. 19 June Palace of Culture Prague Czech Rep. 21 June Petofi Csarnok Budapest Hungary 24 June Circus Krone Munich Germany 25 June Circus Krone Munich Germany 26 June Circus Krone Munich Germany 27 June Stadthalle Fürth Germany 28 June Stadthalle Offenbach Germany 29 June Stadthalle Offenbach Germany 30 June Sporthalle Cologne Germany 1 July Sporthalle Cologne Germany 3 July Rhein Neckar Halle Heidelberg Germany 4 July Freilichtbühne Killesberg Germany 5 July Stadthalle Freiberg Germany 6 July Festhalle Bern Switzerland 8 July Le Summum Grenoble France 9 July Théâtre de Fourvière Lyons France 10 July Théatre de Fourvière Lyons France 11 July Le Zénith Paris France 12 July Le Zénith Paris France 13 July Olympia Paris France 16 July Zénith Caen France 18 July Les Arènes Dax France 19 July Pabellón Príncipe Felipe Zaragoza Spain 20 July Plaza de Toros Vista Alegre Bilbao Spain 21 July Palacio de Deportes Gijón Spain 22 July Coliseum La Corunna Spain 23 July Coliseum Oporto Portugal 24 July Bullring Cascais Portugal 26 July Plaza de Toros de Las Ventas Madrid Spain 27 July Plaza de Toros Logroño Spain July 29, 1996 Plaza de Toros, Valencia, SPA (cancelled) 30 July Plaza de Toros Monumental Barcelona Spain 31 July Plaza de Toros Monumental Barcelona Spain 1 August Les Arènes Beziers France 2 August Théâtre Antique Vaison France 3 August Théâtre Antique Vaison France 4 August La Pinède Antibes France 1997 September 15, 1997 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Music for Montserrat) 1998 June 25, 1998 Blair School of Music, Vanderbilt University, Nashville, TN (Mark Knopfler's "Master sessions", was part of the Chet Atkins Musician Days (22nd - 28th June 1998) July 18, 1998 Taplow Court, Maidenhead, ENG (Taplow Court Festival) 2001 STP 2001 TOUR 27th March Mexico, Mexico City, National Auditorium 28th March Mexico, Mexico City, National Auditorium 31 March Argentina, Buenos Aires, Luna Park 1 April Argentina, Buenos Aires, Luna Park 2 April Uruguay, Montevideo, Teatro de verano 4 April Brazil, Porto Alegre, Gigantinho 5 April Brazil, Rio de Janeiro, ATL Hall 6 April Brazil, Sao Paolo, Creditcard Hall 7 April, Sao Paolo, Creditcard Hall 8 April, Sao Paolo, Creditcard Hall 23 April USA, Boston, Orpheum Theatre 24 April USA, Wallingford, Oakdale Theatre 25 April USA, Washington DC, Constitution Hall 26 April USA, Philadelphia, Tower Theatre 27 April, USA, Phildelphia, Tower Theatre 28 April USA, Newark NJ, Perfoming Arts Centre 29 April, USA, New York, Beacon Theatre 30 April, USA, New York, Beacon Theatre 2 May, Canada, Otawa, Wordperfect Theatre 3 May, Canada, Toronto, Massey Hall 4 May, USA, Detroit, Fox Theatre 5 May, USA, Chicago, Rosemont Theatre 6 May, USA, Milwaukee, Riverside Theatre 7 May, USA, Minneapolis, Orpheum Theatre 12 May, USA, Denver, Red Rocks Amphitheatre 14 May, USA, Seattle, Benaroya Hall 15 May, Canada, Vancouver, Queen Elizabeth Theatre 16 May, USA, Portland, Arlene Schnitzer 17 May, USA, San Francisco, Berkeley Community Center 18 May, USA, San Francisco, Berkeley Community Center 19 May, USA, Las Vegas, The Joint 20 May, USA, Los Angeles, The Greek Theatre 21 May, USA, San Diego, Copley Symphony Hall 23 May, USA, Dallas, Bronco Bowl 24 May, USA, New Orleans, Saenger Theatre 25 May, USA, Birmingham, Alabama Theatre 26 May, USA, Atlanta, Chastain Park 27 May, USA, Nashville, Ryman Auditorium 3 June, UK, London, Royal Albert Hall 4 June, UK, London, Royal Albert Hall 5 June, UK, London, Royal Albert Hall 7 June; Germany, Franckfurt, Festhalle 8 June, Germany, Stuttgart, Schleyerhalle 9 June, Austria, Vienna, Staddhalle 10 June, Poland, Warsaw, Sala Kongresova 11 June, Germany, Berlin, ICC 13 June, Germany, Munich, Olympia Hall 14 June, Germany, Erfurt, Massehalle 15 June, Germany, Oberhausen, Arena 16 June, Germany, Hamburg, Stadt Park 17 June, Holland, Amsterdam, Heineken Music Hall 18 June, Holland, Amsterdam, Heineken Music Hall 19 June, Holland, Amsterdam, Heineken Music Hall 23 June, Belgium, Brussels, Forest Nationale 24 June, Belgium, Brussels, Forest Nationale 25 June, France, Paris, Le Zenith 26 June, France, Paris, Le Zenith 27 June, France, Lyon, Tony Garnier Hall 28 June, France, Nimes, Les Arenes 29 June, Spain, Badalona 1 July, Portugal, Lisbon, Atlantico 2 July, Spain, Madrid, Las Ventas Bullring 3 July, Spain, Bilbao, Bullring 5 July, Switherland, Zurich, Hallenstadion 6 July, Italy, Brescia, Piazza Duomo 7 July, Lucca, Piazza San Martino 8 July, Italy, Rome 9 July, Italy, Udine, Castello 17 July, UK, Birmingham, NEC 18 July, UK, Brighton, Centre 19 July, Manchester, MEN Arena 20 July, UK, Glasgow, Clyde Auditorium 21 July, Newcastle, City Hall 23 July, Germany, Cologne, Köln Arena 25 July, Denmark, Copenhagen, Forum 26 July, Norway , Oslo, Specktrum 27 July, Sweden, Stockholm, Globe Theatre 29 July, Finland, Helsinki, Hartwall Arena 30 July, Russia, Saint Peterssburg, Octabrsky Concert Centre 31 July, Russia, Moscow, Kremlin Palace 2003 Mark Knopfler had to cancel the Ragpickers Dream tour due to a motorbike accident a month before from the start of the tour. APRIL 2003 22 LISBON Pavillio Atlantico 23 MADRID Palacio Vistalegre 24 ZARAGOZA Pabellon Principe Felipe 25 BARCELONA Pavello Olimpic de Badalona 26 TOULOUSE Zenith 27 MARSEILLES Dome 28 NICE Nikaia 30 PARIS Bercy MAY 2003 1 FRANKFURT Festhalle 2 HANOVER Preussag Arena 3 AMSTERDAM Music Hall 4 AMSTERDAM Music Hall 5 AMSTERDAM Music Hall 6 COLOGNE Arena 7 ERFURT Messehalle 11 STUTTGART Schleyerhalle 12 PRAGUE T-Mobile Arena 13 VIENNA Stadthalle 14 BUDAPEST Hungarena 15 KATOWICE Spodek 17 BERLIN Waldbuhne 18 HAMBURG Color Line Arena 19 ANTWERP Sports Paleis 20 LILLE Zenith 22 COPENHAGEN Forum 23 GOTHENBURG Scandinavium 24 OSLO Spektrum 25 STOCKHOLM Globen 27 HELSINKI Hartwall Arena JUNE 2003 1 HAY FESTIVAL 2 LONDON RAH 3 LONDON RAH 4 LONDON RAH 5 LONDON RAH 6 MANCHESTER Arena 7 NEWCASTLE City Hall 8 EDINBURGH Playhouse 9 BIRMINGHAM NEC 11 DORTMUND Westfalenhalle 12 LEIPZIG Arena 13 MUNICH Olympiahalle 14 VERONA Arena di Verona 15 ROME Piazza Populi 16 MILAN Fila Forum 17 ZURICH Hallenstadion 18 AMNEVILLE Galaxie JULY 04 MONTREAL Place des Arts International Jazz Festival 06 LONDON Ontario John Labatt Ctr Theatre More US AND CANADA DATES